femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Kane (Criminal Minds)
Megan Kane (Brianna Brown) was the main villainess from "Pleasure Is My Business," episode 4.16 of Criminal Minds (airdate February 25, 2009). Backstory Megan is the daughter of wealthy business executive Andrew Kane, and her backstory reveals that Andrew had a six year affair with a call girl named Katherine, which resulted in Megan's parents divorcing. An enraged Megan blamed Katherine for her parents splitting up, but she later visited Katherine some time before the episode's events. Katherine was retiring from the business, and Megan bought Katherine's client list. Ironically, Megan became a call girl, but she used the list and her job to become a serial killer, with her first victim being Michael Stanton. Events In the very beginning of the episode, Megan was shown with another client, Hoyt Ashford; drinking champagne together. However, Megan had poisoned Hoyt's drink and later snatched away his phone as she watched him succumb, all while she was on the phone with another client. The villainess later met Aaron Hotchner in an elevator, while disguised as a businesswoman--complete with business suit and glasses. Megan had used the same poisoning method to kill Stanton, and she would do the exact same to another wealthy client, Joseph Fielding, later on. After killing Fielding, Megan left his body in an elevator, with his mouth taped shut and an "X" drawn over each eye. Megan's first three victims had a common thread; wealthy businessmen in their 50s who left their wives and refused to pay child support (just like Andrew Kane). However, Megan later targeted Trent Rabner, a widower, mainly due to his statement about his lawyers having the FBI in their pocket. She later held Trent at gunpoint in his car, and it was during this point that she phoned Hotchner (who she was looking up info on earlier in the episode). Megan accused him of being corrupt and wanting to make her go away, right before she shot and killed Trent. Andrew (at the insistence of Hotchner) met Megan at his favorite hotel, where Megan confessed to the murders. She was asked by her father to turn herself in and give him the client list so his lawyers could cover it up, but holding hostility towards her father, Megan pulled out a gun and considered killing Andrew. Instead, she gave Andrew her phone, which she kept the list on. As Andrew later learned, however, he was only given the phone; Megan took out the SIM card that has the list. Before the BAU entered her room, Megan laced her own drink with the same poison she used in the murders and drank it. Hotchner went to Megan, who wondered how his wife could leave him, saying that he was the first man she'd met who never let her down. Megan asked Hotchner to stay with her, shortly before she succumbed to the effects. Trivia * Brianna Brown also played evil drug queen Krystal Markham on The Mentalist, and appeared on Castle as the villainous Eva Whitfield. She also appeared on ''Dynasty ''as the evil Claudia Blaisdel. Gallery screenshot_6270.png 2bhnoc.gif screenshot_6271.png screenshot_6274.png 2bhnsc.gif screenshot_6268.png screenshot_6269.png 2bhnzl.gif Megan Kane 2.jpg Megan Kane 3.jpg Megan Kane 4.jpg screenshot_6275.png screenshot_6272.png Category:2000s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Business Suit Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Poison Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Prostitute Category:Serial Killer Category:Suicide Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Demise: Poison Category:Fate: Deceased